Pyrotechnics
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:AU:. El agente de policía Sasuke Uchiha tiene una misión: detener a una escurridiza ladrona en un club de moda. No obstante, Sakura no es ninguna principiante, y no tardará en enredarse con él en un endiablado juego de persecuciones en que todo puede explotar como fuegos artificiales.
1. Part I - Firecracker

**Bienvenidos una noche más a la Nave del Romance. Os voy a contar una pequeña historia.**

 **Hace algo más de medio año estuve charlando de fandom y de SasuSaku con Chrysallis hime. Llevaba, en ese momento, ocho años alejada del fandom de _Naruto_ , que había abandonado por completo; mi única noticia al respecto era que habían acabado volviéndose canon. No recuerdo exactamente cómo transcurrió aquella conversación, pero al cerrarla fue como si le hubieran prendido fuego a mi cerebro, y escribí un oneshot que recibió el título _Last Time_ y que colgué en mi Tumblr. Marcó mi regreso a Naruto y al SasuSaku, y fue el germen un fanfic más largo que estoy escribiendo a medias con Chrysallis hime.**

 **Como dentro de poco será su cumpleaños, he decidido hacer una pequeña excepción a mi política de no dar continuaciones y le voy a regalar la segunda parte del ya mencionado _Last Time_ , que es el primer capítulo que tenéis ahora en vuestras pantallas, aunque los títulos han cambiado para homenajear la manera en que hablar con Chrysallis me provoca un incendio desbocado de ideas a cada frase. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **PYROTECHNICS**

 **Part I – Firecracker**

-¿Podrías volver a recordarme por qué una prostituta ladronzuela merece semejante operativo en su honor? -Preguntó Sasuke en un siseo hacia la solapa de su chaqueta.

-¿Es que te dormiste en la reunión? -Ladró la comisaria Tsunade en el intercomunicador oculto-. Uno, no es prostituta en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Y dos, cuando tres tipos seguidos a los que roba son miembros del Parlamento, al menos tenemos que hacer algo.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-Por la forma en que lo dices, parece que te da igual, comisaria.

-Cierra el pico, listillo. Todos los Uchiha tenéis la lengua demasiado larga. Limítate a entrar ahí y echarle el guante.

-Joer, Sasuke, deja de quejarte -intervino Naruto en el sistema. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco-. Encima que tienes una noche pagada en un garito de moda.

-¡Uzumaki! ¡Como distraigas a Uchiha de la misión vas a estar haciendo papeleo hasta el Día del Juicio Final!

Sasuke reaccionó a la diatriba bajando el volumen del canal de comunicación. Lo último que necesitaba era que aquel gallinero le desconcentrase. Odiaba los operativos, pero si llevaba a aquella ladrona ante la justicia estaría mucho más cerca de convertirse en detective. Sin embargo, el caso en sí era tan sencillo que resultaba absurdo: una chica guapa en el club de moda para la alta sociedad, el _Club Magia_ , que se dejaba invitar a copas y seducía a ricachones de tal forma que no se daba cuenta de que les había desvalijado hasta que iban a pagar al final de la velada. Lo más interesante, según los testimonios de las víctimas, era que ninguno se la había llevado al huerto. Sasuke sospechaba que ése era el motivo por el que las mujeres de comisaría hablaban de la ladrona del _Club Magia_ con velada admiración.

Su teléfono vibró con una alarma silenciosa, y Sasuke volvió a murmurar al micrófono oculto:

-Shikamaru, voy a entrar.

-Recibido.

El joven movió el coche, un impresionante Lamborghini Cayman de color negro que a Tsunade le había costado Dios y ayuda alquilar, hasta la puerta del local, y se apeó lanzando las llaves al aparcacoches. Se abrió paso al interior dando al portero un nombre falso y caminó por la sala tratando de parecer en su salsa. A fin de cuentas, de eso se trataba.

El _Club Magia_ era un amplio espacio ubicado junto al distrito financiero. Bajo sus cúpulas doradas se arremolinaban deportistas, políticos, socialités y _wannabes_ , y a sus puertas solían amontonarse _papparazzis_ de los medios del corazón a la caza de un escándalo, ya que según el poderoso dueño del local, la magia del nombre era que la prensa tenía estrictamente prohibido el paso. De momento las fuerzas del orden habían ignorado los rumores que aseguraban que los medios utilizados para cumplir aquella prerrogativa no eran siempre legales, ya que gracias a aquella confidencialidad contaban con atrapar a la famosa carterista aquella misma noche. En la reunión preparatoria habían trabajado con un retrato robot, ya que al parecer había sido lo bastante audaz como para actuar sin disfraz alguno.

Sasuke atrajo unas cuantas miradas a su paso hacia la barra, resplandeciente con un neón brillante y el nombre del local tallado en lo alto del mostrador de bebidas detrás del mismo.

-Whisky -pidió al camarero, poniendo un billete de cinco mil yenes ostentosamente sobre la mesa.

El camarero le puso delante un vaso de cristal de roca con dos piedras de hielo y vertió el licor color ámbar. Por debajo de la música, a Sasuke le dio la impresión de oír cuchicheos acerca de él. Detestaba aquella clase de atención, así que dio un buen trago a su whisky, a años luz de lo que podía permitirse normalmente.

-Buenas noches, señor.

Sasuke se giró en dirección a la voz que acababa de saludarle. Por supuesto, habría sido demasiado fácil si se hubiese tratado de la ladrona que andaba buscando. En su lugar había una joven de largo cabello rubio que caía como una cascada sobre su hombro derecho. Lucía un vestido de muselina azul anudado al cuello hasta el suelo con una raja que dejaba ver generosamente una pierna.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Su primera noche en el club? -Preguntó ella.

-¿Tanto se me nota? -Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sonreír y meterse en su papel.

La joven soltó una risita coqueta.

-Un poco. Pero no se preocupe, yo le enseñaré todo lo que necesita saber.

Dicho esto, enlazó su brazo con el de Sasuke y le apartó de la barra, dirigiéndole a un sofá color crema que realzaba el dorado de las mesitas y la lámpara sobre el mismo.

-¿Deberíamos beber champán? -Preguntó la joven ladeando la cabeza con gesto inocente.

-No es mala idea -concedió Sasuke.

Ella alzó la mano para llamar la atención del camarero y gorjeó:

-¡Un Dom Perignon!

Lo primero que pensó Sasuke fue que su cuenta bancaria iba a echar humo después de aquella noche. Más le valía dar con su objetivo cuanto antes, por el bien de los contribuyentes.

-Y dime -habló la joven, que había renunciado al usted-, ¿qué te trae al _Club Magia_? Y no me digas que la música, porque no me lo creo.

Sasuke dirigió una mirada involuntaria a la banda estilo R&B cuya cantante interpretaba una versión de _Thirteen Men_. Había gente bailando, pero al fijarse resultaba evidente que pocos lo hacían por amor a la música. Sasuke se volvió hacia la joven y contestó:

-He venido buscando a una chica.

A ella se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿De veras? Qué casualidad -se cruzó de piernas, dejando que la tela de su vestido se deslizase, dejándolas al descubierto-, yo soy una.

-Eso me parecía -Sasuke se reclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá. El whisky había conseguido que se relajase un poco-. Y acerca de eso, ¿qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como éste?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que se puede para evitar ser una oficinista por el resto de mis días.

Lo que sospechaba. Sasuke volvió a echar un vistazo a su alrededor y corroboró que la ladrona no estaba allí.

-Trabajemos en ello entonces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura comprobó Netflix por enésima vez para convencerse de que no había nada decente que ver y apagó su ordenador. Se tumbó en el sofá con un suspiro y se quedó mirando al techo con gesto aburrido. La posibilidad de arreglarse y bajar al Club resultaba de lo más tentadora, pero después de su último golpe, en el que se había hecho nada menos que con el Rolex de oro de aquel futbolista extranjero, Orochimaru le había pedido que mantuviese un perfil bajo durante al menos unos días. El futbolista en cuestión había mencionado el hurto en una rueda de prensa en su país y, aunque el nombre del local no había salido a relucir, Orochimaru no quería arriesgarse. Sakura había obedecido porque, después de todo, eran en cierto modo cómplices, y de no ser por él, Sakura lo tendría muy difícil para colocar las cosas que robaba.

En apenas unos meses sería el aniversario de su debut como ladrona. Para Sakura era como otro cumpleaños. No tenía muy claro si lo celebraría robando o no robando. Cuando empezó, seis años atrás, lo hizo por necesidad. Su padre había confesado que había pedido dinero prestado a la mafia para levantar su negocio, que finalmente había fracasado, y que no tenía cómo devolver el dinero. Se había planteado el suicidio, pero Sakura cogió el toro por los cuernos y decidió ayudar a su padre a sacar a la familia de semejante berenjenal. Así fue como se convirtió en _hostess_ en uno de los numerosos clubes de la ciudad, pero en su primera noche, cuando su cliente fue al baño, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la cartera en el reservado donde le esperaba. Al abrirla la encontró cuajada de billetes. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se hizo con unos cuantos y salió pitando de allí. Dio de baja al teléfono con el que se había registrado en el club y no volvió a saber de ellos. No iba a necesitar abrirse de piernas; el ambiente adecuado, las mujeres bonitas y un poco de alcohol hacían débiles a los hombres. En menos de quince meses había rescatado a sus padres de sus problemas económicos, pero lejos de dejar su actividad delictiva, tomó la decisión de vivir de ella. El subidón de adrenalina y la diversión eran adictivos como cualquier otra droga, y para variar, aquella chica demasiado buena y demasiado estudiosa podía sentirse en la cima de su mundo.

Sakura cogió su móvil de la mesa y escribió un mensaje: "¿Crees que podré ir mañana?". Esperó pacientemente unos segundos hasta que la respuesta vibró en su teléfono: "Mañana sí. Pero abstente de mangar a gente famosa, ¿quieres?". A Sakura se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. "Dalo por hecho", tecleó, y se fue a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En serio, Sasuke, me das asco –gruñó Naruto en el dispositivo de comunicación.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que hable de lo que me provocas tú a mí? –replicó Sasuke.

-Pero es que no entiendo por qué haces la parte guay dos veces seguidas. ¿Y los demás qué?

-Naruto –fue el turno de Shikamaru-, no me hagas enumerar las razones por las que todos sabemos que acabarías liándola de ser tú el cebo.

Sasuke hizo una mueca en la penumbra de su coche de camino al Club. Lo de ser el cebo sonaba bastante mal dicho así.

-Por cierto, Sasuke, a ver si nos cortamos un poco con los gastos en el _Club Magia_ –dijo entonces Tsunade-. No sabes lo que me ha costado explicar esa factura a los de arriba.

-No hubo otro remedio, comisaria –respondió Sasuke con un suspiro sarcástico-. Tenía que aflojarle la lengua a Ino y el champán era el mejor método.

-¿Ino? –Graznó Shikamaru.

-¿Ya la llamas por su nombre de pila? Pues a vez si la próxima vez haces uso de tus encantos y le compras una coca-cola _light_ –reaccionó Tsunade.

-Ups, llegando –Sasuke se bajó del coche y consiguió al fin que los demás se pusiesen a trabajar.

Era su segunda vez en el _Club Magia_ y se sentía mucho más confiado. Conocía el local y conocía su público; aquella vez, sin duda, todo iría mucho más rápido. Se dirigió directamente al bar, pidió su whisky –le pareció que Tsunade carraspeaba en el intercomunicador, pero le dio igual- y examinó la sala buscando a la ladrona. Y aquella vez, si el retrato robot no mentía, allí estaba: el cabello rosa le acariciaba la nuca y su vestido de lamé negro con pequeños flecos plateados se ceñía a su figura. Tenía un vaso de cóctel casi vacío en la mano derecha y se despedía de un hombre que le doblaba la edad. Sasuke le preguntó al camarero qué estaba tomando la chica y a continuación pidió lo mismo. Copa en mano se acercó a ella y se la tendió:

-Me cuesta creer que no nos conozcamos todavía.

Ella miró la bebida y a continuación le miró a los ojos. Llevaba sombra de ojos con purpurina plateada.

-Desde luego, le estás poniendo remedio de la mejor manera posible –dijo ella con una seductora sonrisa.

Tomó el vaso que Sasuke le ofrecía y se acercó a él haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cadera. Parecía acostumbrada a que los hombres le pasaran el brazo por la cintura. Sasuke no quiso decepcionarla, así que lo hizo.

-Hacía mucho que no tenía el placer de ver un rostro nuevo en _Magia_ –dejó caer la joven.

-Me habían recomendado el local, pero no había tenido ocasión de conocerlo hasta hace poco. Trabajo mucho –fue la explicación de Sasuke.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo? –Inquirió ella con un destello astuto en la mirada.

-Negocios. Relaciones internacionales.

-Qué interesante, señor…

Sasuke formó la primera vocal de su verdadero apellido con los labios, pero se contuvo a tiempo y recordó su nombre falso a tiempo:

-Tojō –ella ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa inocente, invitándole a revelar también su nombre de pila, pero Sasuke prefirió jugar a ser interesante-. Sólo Tojō. De momento.

-Muy bien –durante un brevísimo instante Sasuke creyó vislumbrar una cierta contrariedad en el hermoso rostro de la joven, pero pudo ser un efecto de la luz-. Yo soy Sakura.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para soltar una carcajada sarcástica. ¿De veras una ladrona de pelo rosa se hacía llamar Sakura? La falta de originalidad era abrumadora. Sin embargo, se recompuso y contestó:

-Un nombre encantador.

Ella le dedicó una estudiada sonrisa.

-Oh, muchas gracias.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida y dirigió a Sasuke lejos de la barra. Durante aquel breve intercambio la joven había tomado buena nota del aspecto deslumbrante de los zapatos de piel, la corbata de seda, el cinturón de marca y, sobre todo, el reloj. A Sakura le encantaban los buenos relojes, y aquél, un modelo de edición limitada de una famosa casa suiza, lograba que el anillo de oro que acababa de birlar le pareciese una baratija. En general, aquel tipo tenia buena pinta. Y para variar, era bastante atractivo. Aquélla iba a ser una gran noche.

-El jefe de sala es amigo mío –comentó Sakura en tono confidencial-. Podría cedernos un reservado para tomarnos unas copas en condiciones.

Aquello iba bien. Sasuke imaginó a sus compañeros amordazando a Naruto para evitar que hiciese comentarios obscenos.

-¿Por qué no? –Fue su respuesta, tratando de sonar casual.

La joven volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa angelical antes de chasquear los dedos para atraer la atención de un camarero ataviado con un esmoquin, que hizo una inclinación de cabeza y apartó una cortina dorada para descubrir una discreta puerta en la pared. Sasuke se vio obligado a conceder que en el _Club Magia_ sabían lo que era la privacidad.

Sasuke y Sakura entraron en el reservado. Las paredes eran de color crema, adornadas con vistosas acuarelas de ciudades nocturnas en marcos dorados. Un sofá de terciopelo granate dominaba la sala, acompañado por un par de mesitas bajas de cristal y una planta decorativa, una costilla de Adán, en una esquina. Sakura depositó su copa a medio beber en una de las mesitas y se dejó caer en el sofá, cruzando las piernas con un gesto que logró que los ojos de Sasuke se quedaran pegados a ellas, a su pesar. El vestido que llevaba era muy corto y el lamé bailaba sobre sus curvas, dejando poco a la imaginación. Sasuke sopesó sus opciones –dejar de mirar, seguir mirando- y acabó decantándose por dar un largo trago a su whisky antes de dejar el vaso en la mesita opuesta a la que había usado la joven.

-Al contrario que yo, tú pareces conocer muy bien este sitio.

La joven rio, dejando que su cabeza descansase sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Me gusta venir aquí. Es como visitar otra galaxia.

-Es una manera de verlo –admitió Sasuke, echando un nuevo vistazo al reservado. De hecho, él se sentía más bien metido en una película sobre la _yakuza_.

Sakura se arrellanó en el sofá, reclinándose sobre el costado.

-Todas las personas a las que he conocido en el _Club Magia_ vienen buscando evadirse de sus vidas reales. ¿No es ése también tu caso?

Él claudicó y tomó asiento junto a ella en el sofá.

-Puede.

-"Sólo Tojō", "puede"… Cuánto misterio.

Estaban muy cerca y Sasuke olía el perfume de la joven, como a sándalo y orquídeas. Sus rodillas casi se tocaban.

-Alguien me dijo que eso me haría interesante.

-¿Interesante para quién?

-Para las mujeres, por supuesto. ¿Acaso hay alguien más para quien importe resultar interesante?

-Bueno… -Sakura sacudió una mota de polvo invisible de la solapa de la chaqueta del joven policía-, tengo que reconocer que conmigo está funcionando.

Ninguna mujer había iniciado antes un beso con Sasuke. Sakura le sorprendió cuando juntó sus labios con los de él, agarrándole de la nuca, fijándole a ella. Sus lenguas se tocaron y Sasuke se sintió caer por una espiral en la que lo único a lo que podía agarrarse era el cuerpo de Sakura. Sus manos dibujaron la cadera de la joven, que subió una pierna por encima de las de él, parando apenas para respirar.

-Oh, señor Tojō –gimió en sus labios, su voz grave-, muy _bien_.

Sasuke tiró de ella, sentándola a horcajadas sobre su regazo, ahondando en el beso mientras las manos de la joven le recorrían el pecho. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que besó a alguien por última vez, y desde luego, a Sakura se le daba muy, muy bien. Le parecía oír a Tsunade dentro de su cabeza echándole la bronca por dejarse llevar de aquella manera. Es más, puede que lo estuviera haciendo, pero, ¿acaso importaba?

Por una vez no había tenido que mentalizarse para enrollarse con una de sus víctimas. No es que Sakura pensase en los hombres a los que robaba en aquellos términos, pero simplificaba las cosas dentro de su cabeza, y eso ayudaba, porque el cúmulo de sensaciones que le estaba provocando besarse con aquel tipo amenazaba con anular su verdadero propósito en aquella empresa. Pero había que reconocer que en aquella ocasión, era un extra muy agradecido. No le habría importado llegar al punto de quitarse la ropa y darse un verdadero revolcón con él sobre la mullida alfombra del reservado (y a juzgar por cómo estaba respondiendo el robusto cuerpo del señor Tojō, a él tampoco le parecía una mala idea), pero aquello desafiaba sus principios profesionales. Tendría que conformarse con un recuerdo de aquel bonito encuentro. Con gesto hábil, Sakura deshizo el enganche de la correa del reloj de Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…En pocas palabras, lo único que te ha librado de que te abran un expediente es tu impecable hoja de servicio.

Sasuke escuchaba a su hermano con el rostro oculto entre las manos. Decir que estaba avergonzado era quedarse corto. De momento le habían suspendido de empleo y sueldo, y el joven sabía que en parte Tsunade lo había hecho para evitarle el ridículo después de que todos sus compañeros de operativo le escuchasen montárselo con la ladrona a la que tenía que aprehender y que se le había escapado aprovechando semejante distracción. Según lo que Naruto le había contado después, Sakura no había vuelto al _Club Magia_ , y le habían perdido la pista por completo. En resumen, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Bueno, adiós a mi ascenso a detective, supongo –concluyó.

Itachi hizo un exagerado asentimiento de cabeza, pero trató de darle ánimos:

-De momento.

Sasuke se pinzó el puente de la nariz:

-Lo veo muy difícil. Voy a tener que hacer algo muy bestia para volver a ponerme en esa posición, en plan desactivar una bomba. Y eso cuando se acaben mis vacaciones.

Itachi no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Quizá éste sea el momento de hacer un cursillo de artificiero por correspondencia. Te prepararé una taza de té –ofreció, poniéndose de pie.

-Preferiría una cerveza.

-Tú el alcohol no lo vas a tocar en una buena temporada, chaval.

Sasuke se masajeó las sienes una vez a solas. Tenía suerte de que su hermano y sus amigos le hubiesen quitado hierro al asunto; tenía suficiente consigo mismo para mortificarse. Tantos años en el cuerpo para haber cometido un error de principiante. Patético. El teléfono de casa, aquella línea que apenas usaban ya, comenzó a sonar, y Sasuke dijo en dirección al pasillo por el que Itachi se había ido a la cocina:

-Ya lo cojo yo. –Descolgó el auricular y habló-. ¿Diga?

-Qué placer volver a oír su voz –dijo una mujer al otro lado de la línea. Sasuke alzó las cejas. La voz le resultaba familiar, pero no conseguía asociarla a ningún rostro conocido-. Le he echado _tanto_ de menos, señor Tojō. ¿O debería llamarle "agente"?

Sasuke apretó el auricular hasta que le palidecieron los nudillos.

-Sakura –siseó. Se recompuso para añadir-, si es que ése es tu nombre.

Ella soltó una risita.

-¿Sabes? Eso es lo más gracioso. Casi todo el mundo asume que es un alias.

Sasuke apoyó el costado en la pared.

-Quizá deberías haber sido más lista y ahorrarme ese detalle.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Sólo te llamo porque ya estoy muy lejos de Tokio. Puede que muy lejos del país. ¿Estás rastreando la llamada?

El policía inspiró y espiró con furia al percibir la diversión en la voz de la joven.

-No, no la estoy rastreando. No estoy de servicio.

-Me gusta pensar que tampoco lo estabas cuando nos vimos en el _Club Magia_. Pero entonces recuerdo que di con tus detalles personales en la cartera que te robé, y que estaban guardados al lado de tu tarjeta de puntos de la cantina de la comisaría, y me doy cuenta de que un poli como tú no habría venido en mi busca sin que le pagaran. No eres de ésos. Y volviendo a la tarjeta de puntos, ¿te van a dar un reemplazo? Porque tienes suficientes para un café gratis. Eh, hasta yo valoro esas cosas. Casi hace que me den ganas de ir a tu casa y devolvértela.

Sasuke se rascó la frente con los nudillos del puño cerrado.

-No deberías dejar de hacerlo.

-Uy, estoy bastante segura de que utilizarías las esposas conmigo… y yo soy de las que prefiere tener la llave.

-Es difícil cuando una se dedica a lo que tú te dedicas.

Sakura se demoró un instante en responder:

-Es verdad. Aunque no lo creas, darme cuenta de que le acababa de robar a un poli me hizo replantearme algunas cosas.

-Y de ahí tu cambio de residencia –dedujo sin esfuerzo Sasuke.

-Entre otras cosas. Verás –por el cambio en la voz de la joven, él supuso que había cambiado de postura-, podría decirse que me has redimido. He decidido dejar mi carrera delictiva. ¿Cómo te quedas?

-…Habría preferido detenerte –confesó Sasuke.

-Ése es tu amor propio al habla, agente Uchiha. Piensa a lo grande.

Sasuke volvió a cambiar de postura a su vez, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-Lo intento. Por desgracia, otras cosas me importan más, como ese amor propio del que hablas. Pero en cierto modo me alivia que el robo de mi cartera haya sido el último. Sólo espero que cumplas tu palabra y no me hagas volver a darte caza.

-Pero si lo disfrutarías –el joven oyó la sonrisa traviesa en la voz de Sakura-. En fin, para que confíes en mis buenas intenciones, te he enviado la cartera por correo.

El policía se alegró entonces de haber asido con tanta fuerza el teléfono; de lo contrario, se le habría caído al oír aquella declaración.

-No me jodas –gruñó.

-Te gustaría, pero no –replicó ella-. Sí, debería llegarte en un día o dos, intacta. Bueno, casi. Te tomé prestado algo de dinero para el taxi, no tenía suelto para volver a casa. Pero te lo devolveré, palabra. O no…

Sasuke lanzó una mirada nerviosa al final del pasillo. Quizá no trabajar le viniese bien: si Itachi se enteraba de que la ladrona que le había robado la cartera se la había mandado de vuelta y la historia llegaba a oídos de Tsunade, podía liarse muy gorda.

-…Eso sí, el reloj me lo quedo. Me sienta fenomenal –prosiguió Sakura-. Espero que no te moleste aunque claro, es una edición limitada. _Claro_ que te molesta.

El joven no respondió de inmediato. El reloj había sido un regalo de su ex prometida, lo único que había conservado de ella al renunciar al apartamento que habían alquilado juntos después de que le dejase con tan sólo una nota de despedida porque, en realidad, le aterraba la idea del matrimonio. Inconscientemente, Sasuke se miró la muñeca desnuda y se dio cuenta, de repente, de que la pérdida del reloj tampoco le había importado tanto como había creído.

-En absoluto –repuso al fin-, pero a cambio, más te vale devolverme el dinero que tomaste prestado de mi cartera.

Sakura rompió en una carcajada.

-¿Y si decido no hacerlo?

-Iré a buscarlo yo mismo. Créeme, voy a tener bastante tiempo libre durante una temporada.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, y estaré a la espera. Adiós, agente Uchiha.

-Hasta pronto, Sakura –se despidió Sasuke.

Ella colgó primero. El joven se mordió levemente el labio inferior al dejar el auricular sobre la base.

-¿Quién era, Sasuke? –Preguntó su hermano desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Una amiga de un amigo. Había oído que estaba suspendido de empleo y sueldo y se ha interesado por lo que pasó. ¿Está ya ese té?

-Sí. Venga, que se enfría.

Sasuke dio la espalda al teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina.


	2. Part II - Cherry Bomb

**Ha llegado el día del cumpleaños de Chrysallis hime y he aquí su regalo, el segundo capítulo de** _ **Pyrotechnics**_ **, en la que vuelvo a jugar con fuegos artificiales sin haber encendido uno en toda mi vida y os prometo que os vais a quemar los dedos leyéndolo. Ése era mi propósito desde el principio.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestros reviews en el primer capítulo! Espero que este cumpla vuestras expectativas para esta historia.**

 **Aviso: este capítulo tiene contenido sexual y lenguaje soez (poco, pero lo hay). No es apto para niños.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Naruto**_ **no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **PYROTECHNICS**

 **Part II – Cherry Bomb**

Ella había cumplido su promesa: la cartera llegó en un paquete disfrazado con el logotipo de una famosa tienda online. Itachi no había hecho preguntas, consciente de que su hermano necesitaba evadirse durante los meses que iba a pasar en casa. Sasuke abrió el paquete en la intimidad de su dormitorio y extrajo la cartera intacta salvo por el dinero que Sakura le dijo que había tomado prestado; a cambio la joven había deslizado una nota manuscrita en la que había escrito "Me encantó conocerle, agente". Bajo la frase había una rúbrica en forma del beso que había sellado la forma de sus labios en _gloss_ rosado y brillante. Sasuke se había acercado el papel al rostro buscando un rastro del olor de Sakura, pero al no hallarlo tuvo que reprimir el impulso de arrugarlo entre los dedos.

No pudo reincorporarse hasta principios de noviembre. La ciudad se preparaba para la Navidad y lo único que él tenía en la cabeza era el trabajo.

Sus compañeros tuvieron la deferencia de no mencionar aquella bochornosa noche en el _Club Magia_ cuando se reincorporó, aunque se notaba que los nuevos reclutas estaban al tanto del suceso por el ominoso silencio en que se sumían cuando entraba en los despachos; para muchos de ellos era la anécdota más colorida del año y seguía amenizando los descansos. Cuando se enteró de que Naruto había dado su propia versión tuvo que ponerse serio con él y poco a poco las habladurías fueron desapareciendo.

Entonces el _Club Magia_ reapareció en los informes.

Tsunade convocó en una sala de reuniones al mismo equipo que había comandado durante la infiltración en el caso de Sakura, aunque antes de que Sasuke llegase a cruzar el umbral la comisaria le detuvo y le recordó que su anterior incursión en el club había quedado como una mancha bastante ignominiosa en su expediente. Estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad para volver a encauzar su trayectoria en aquella nueva misión que, no obstante, iba por unos derroteros muy diferentes.

El dossier que se presentó a los agentes detallaba el resultado de una reciente redada en el _Club Magia_ como parte de una de las operaciones antidroga más importantes que habían tenido lugar en el centro de la ciudad en los últimos años. El dueño, un tal Orochimaru, había sido detenido. El nuevo operativo tenía como objetivo destapar el papel que tenía el exclusivo local en el tráfico de drogas entre la élite que lo visitaba. Sasuke oyó un par de comentarios sardónicos acerca de que aquella vez no habría ninguna chica guapa que le hiciese perder el norte, pero logró callarse una réplica y se decidió a hacer de aquella redada una misión tan impecable que su papel en la misma fuese usado a modo de ejemplo en lo sucesivo.

-Tenemos una orden para cerrar el local –empezó a explicar Tsunade ante la presentación de PowerPoint proyectada en una pantalla en la que se señalaban los puntos más importantes-. No obstante, Orochimaru se ha cuidado mucho de no dejar cabos sueltos. Como no hallemos algo a lo que agarrarnos antes de fin de año no habrá manera de que nos retiren la orden y el _Club Magia_ volverá a abrir como si nada, lo que sin duda alguna reactivará los delitos que se vienen cometiendo.

-¿Cuál es el curso de acción? –Preguntó el agente Akimichi.

-Mientras el _Club Magia_ esté cerrado vamos a inspeccionarlo de arriba abajo con perros entrenados. Inuzuka ya tiene las instrucciones pertinentes, pero hay algo más para lo que voy a necesitar a todos los agentes que hay en esta sala –Tsunade hizo una pausa dramática y enunció-. Quiero que no quede ni un solo empleado del _Club Magia_ sin interrogar. Ni los de la limpieza. Es más, quiero que rastreemos a todos esos buscavidas que pululan por allí de manera habitual. A cuantos se pueda, claro.

Sasuke endureció la mandíbula al notar que sus compañeros trataban de no mirarle de una manera muy ostentosa. Aquel término que la comisaria había empleado, "buscavidas", englobaba a las chicas y chicos que se dejaban caer por el _Club Magia_ con la esperanza de dar el braguetazo con los ricachones que frecuentaban el local, pero incluía también a gente como Sakura, criminales de medio pelo que hacían su agosto aprovechándose del efecto del alcohol carísimo que se consumía allí y, al parecer, también de las drogas. A ella se le había perdido la pista en mayo, el día que el operativo para detenerla quedó arruinado por culpa de Sasuke, pero al policía no se le escapaba que la búsqueda iba a reactivarse con el nuevo caso abierto. Sakura había dejado caer que era posible que se encontrase fuera de Japón, pero aquél era un dato que Sasuke se había guardado para sí. Se planteó si era su deber hacer partícipe a Tsunade del mismo mientras la susodicha se explayaba acerca de los detalles más técnicos de la investigación. No, concluyó, definitivamente no era una buena idea. Contárselo implicaría hablarle de una llamada telefónica que nunca debería haber ocurrido y abría muchos otros interrogantes que no le apetecía responder. Aquella llamada había sido su secreto durante meses. No le había hablado de ella a nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los interrogatorios empezaron al día siguiente y se prolongaron durante unas semanas. Sasuke quedó relegado a dar con los jóvenes buscavidas del _Club Magia_ , tarea que llevó a cabo con diligencia, hasta que la comisaria se vio obligada a reconocer que no había otro como él en los interrogatorios de los casos más complicados y dejó en sus manos al jefe de sala del _Club Magia_ , Kabuto Yakushi, cuya declaración desveló algunos de los detalles más jugosos que habían obtenido hasta entonces. El grupo de agentes del operativo celebró el éxito de Sasuke con unas cervezas en el bar frente a la comisaría.

Sasuke regresó muy tarde a su casa, silenciosa y oscura en ausencia de Itachi, que tenía turno de noche. Se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde se quitaba la ropa antes de darse una ducha, cuando el teléfono fijo de la vivienda empezó a sonar. Preguntándose quién podía ser a esas horas, Sasuke se dirigió al pasillo y descolgó el aparato.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, agente –oyó aquella voz que no podía olvidar.

-Hola, Sakura –correspondió con el tono más firme que fue capaz de formar-. ¿A qué debo el placer?

Ella soltó una risita.

-Un pajarito me ha dicho que habéis cerrado el _Club Magia_.

-¿Te ha dicho también por qué?

-Sí –Sakura hizo una corta pausa-. Quiero testificar.

Él se apoyó en la pared.

-¿Y eso?

-Hay cosas peores que birlar relojes de marca a hombres que tienen siete iguales en sus casas –Sakura trataba de sonar desenfadada, pero Sasuke oía el acero en su voz-. Participar de la ruina de los demás con las drogas es algo muy diferente. Y mucho peor, si me lo permites.

-¿Pretendes hacerme creer que tienes principios éticos? –Preguntó Sasuke con un tono de voz oscuramente divertido. Quizá hubiera bebido de más y el alcohol le hubiera soltado la lengua.

-Te envié tu cartera de vuelta, ¿no?

-Sí, lo hiciste. Con tu autógrafo dentro. Lo aprecié.

Aquella hoja de papel con la marca de los labios de Sakura había encontrado su lugar en el cajón de la mesita de noche de Sasuke. Era un recuerdo indeleble de su fracaso profesional y del beso que le había prendido en llamas aquella noche en que se abandonó a sí mismo en el reservado del _Club Magia_. Incluso después de haber estado suspendido de empleo y sueldo durante cinco meses, viviendo de su hermano, convertido en el hazmerreír de la comisaría, no conseguía arrepentirse de haber besado a Sakura.

-Puedo darte otro –sugirió ella.

-¿Dónde? –Aquella noche ni siquiera había estado achispado como lo estaba al teléfono con Sakura. No tenía que llamarse al orden a sí mismo porque aquella llamada no estaba teniendo lugar, teóricamente. Pensaba en la señal del beso de _gloss_ rosa contra el papel blanco. Quería marcas como ésa en todo su cuerpo.

Como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Sakura sonó traviesa:

-En un informe, por supuesto. Hablo de mi verdadera firma.

Sasuke se sintió como si le hubiera arrojado un jarro de agua fría. Se apartó el flequillo de la cara al frotarse la frente con la mano abierta.

-Tendrás que venir a comisaría entonces –anunció.

-Esperaba que hicieras el favor de traer uno de esos papeles si te invitaba a cenar –Sakura sonó lastimera, como si estuviera haciendo un puchero al otro lado de la línea.

-No puedo ir por ahí con una testigo de excepción como eres tú, volver con una declaración como si nada y aspirar a conservar mi empleo –Sasuke se había despejado. Volvió a cambiar de postura y apoyaba los codos en la pared.

-Lástima –arrulló Sakura.

-Pero si estás dispuesta a venir a comisaría intercederé por ti. Ningún dato recopilado por el momento bastará para poner a Orochimaru a la sombra o desmantelar el chiringuito que tiene montado con el tema de las drogas, pero si estás dispuesta a aportar información que ayude a hacer avanzar el caso…

-Nadie te dirá nada. Saben lo que se juegan –le interrumpió Sakura-. Hace mucho que no aparezco por allí, y de hecho Orochimaru nunca me tuvo en nómina realmente, aunque sí que me echaba un cable en mi negocio. Las cosas que estoy dispuesta a contar podrían hacer saltar por los aires la red de medias verdades que han tejido todos los demás, pero hay peces más gordos que Orochimaru que podrían verse salpicados si decido hablar.

-¿Temes por tu seguridad? –Se interesó Sasuke.

-…Podría llegar a hacerlo, sí.

-Te meteremos en el Programa de Protección de Testigos.

-¿Voy a tener escolta policial? –Sakura sonó casi emocionada-. ¿Vas a seguirme a todas partes?

A pesar de la gravedad de lo poco que había dejado caer, Sasuke no pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

-Si te portas bien.

-Me porto bien casi siempre –arguyó Sakura-. Sobre todo contigo, agente Uchiha.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Eso lo decidiré cuando te tomemos declaración, Sakura –quiso poner fin a la conversación.

-¿Cuándo quieres que vaya a comisaría? ¿Mañana?

Tenía tan sólo unos instantes para tomar aquella decisión. Decidió que era precipitado hacerla aparecer allí sin más.

-Tengo que ver antes cómo están las cosas. ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda contactarte?

-Muy astuto, agente Uchiha –Sakura casi se rio de él-. No.

Él torció el gesto.

-No puedes llamar cuando te venga en gana. Vivo con mi hermano. Podría ser él quien coja el teléfono la próxima vez.

-¿Crees que ha sido casualidad que te llame no estando él?

Sasuke se tensó contra la pared opuesta al teléfono. Estiró el cable para echar un vistazo a la calle que se veía desde la ventana del salón.

-No me gusta sentirme vigilado –declaró.

-Tiene gracia que eso lo diga alguien que se infiltró en el _Club Magia_ para detenerme –contraatacó Sakura.

-Es mi trabajo –se defendió Sasuke. Abrió la boca para añadir algo más, pero ella se le adelantó:

-Te volveré a llamar cuando estés solo en casa.

Sasuke respiró profundamente y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-Hn.

-¿Me esperarás impaciente?

Sakura había vuelto a sonar juguetona. A Sasuke las entrañas se le volvieron de fuego, pero se limitó a responder:

-No.

Y colgó.

Había sido el gesto más difícil que había ejecutado en mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura no había mentido: los siguientes interrogatorios tuvieron a la policía corriendo en círculos durante días. Sasuke se atrevió a dejar caer en una reunión lo que la joven ladrona le había dicho: que posiblemente los buscavidas y empleados del _Club Magia_ temiesen más las consecuencias de hablar más de la cuenta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de ellos se enfrentaba a penas de cárcel. La comisaria Tsunade no pareció contenta al admitir que era muy posible que fuese cierto.

-¡Tiene que haber alguien dispuesto a hablar! –Se quejó al fin Naruto.

-Eso sólo pasa en las películas –masculló Shikamaru. Había arrastrado el trasero hasta el borde de la silla y estaba casi tumbado en el incómodo respaldo.

-A estas alturas nos vendría bien una solución _made in Hollywood_ –reconoció Tsunade saliendo de la sala donde había tenido lugar la reunión.

La puerta de aluminio se cerró con un fuerte golpe. Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia el reloj que dominaba la sala, uno de los primeros relojes digitales de pared. Bajo la hora destellaba la fecha. Se acercaban al final de la segunda quincena de diciembre y se les agotaban las alternativas. Había reflexionado mucho en la propuesta de Sakura, y por suerte lo había hecho cuando se encontraba completamente sobrio. Quizá por eso había tratado de resolver el caso sin recurrir a ella. No confiaba en la joven, pero confiaba aún menos en sí mismo si Sakura aparecía en comisaría y volvían a verse cara a cara. Sin embargo, le gustase o no, iba a necesitarla para llegar al fondo de las cosas.

Aquella noche, al llegar a su casa, se excusó cuando Itachi le preguntó si quería acompañarle a cenar fuera. Esperó en su habitación a que sonase el teléfono del pasillo. Se encaminó pesadamente hacia el aparato.

-¿Diga? –Preguntó, aunque sabía quién era.

-¿Me has estado evitando? –En las anteriores llamadas la voz de Sakura había sonado levemente socarrona, sabiendo que iba un paso por delante de él; aquella pregunta tenía un tono exasperado que Sasuke no le había escuchado antes. Se permitió esbozar media sonrisa.

-Sí.

-Me encantan los hombres sinceros –ronroneó ella, pero Sasuke advirtió que sonaba un tanto forzada.

-Si soy un poco más sincero, te haré daño –recalcó él.

-Lo dudo. Estoy blindada contra tipos duros que se creen sexys. –Aquellas frases le parecieron sorprendentemente honestas-. Y bien, agente, ¿me necesitáis ya en tu comisaría?

Sasuke afianzó su sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo.

-Si no te conociera juraría que estás deseando venir a verme –dijo.

Ella exhaló una corta risa.

-Es que lo estoy. Me encantaría ver la clase de reloj que tienes ahora.

-Pensaba que habías dejado de robar.

-Lo he dejado. Cuando acabe contigo, me lo darás de buen grado.

Sasuke se tensó en silencio. Notó la oportunidad de responder a su comentario con una réplica ingeniosa escurrírsele entre los dedos como si fuera agua; Sakura tenía que haber notado, por fuerza, el efecto que tuvieron aquellas palabras en él aunque no le tuviese delante. Una erección le abultaba entre las piernas, apretándose contra sus pantalones. El recuerdo del cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo, la sensación de sus curvas apenas arropadas por aquel vestido de lamé negro que se le había deslizado entre los dedos, resultaba tan abrumador que espirar muy despacio mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-…A no ser que hayas dejado de usar reloj –dejó caer Sakura con tono inocente.

Él torció la boca. Sí, había dejado de usar reloj.

-¿Me estás espiando?

Sakura volvió a reír. Tenía, de nuevo, la sartén por el mango.

-No puedo decir que sea algo que hago con cualquiera.

-Ya me dirás dónde has escondido el micro cuando te vea mañana en comisaría –dijo Sasuke.

-Cuenta con ello –ronroneó Sakura-. ¿Qué tal a las diez?

-Perfecto.

-Espérame con el uniforme bien planchado. Estoy deseando ver cómo te queda.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, Sakura cortó la llamada. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo durante unos instantes oyendo los tonos intermitentes del teléfono. Frunció los labios antes de llevarse el inferior al interior de la boca. Lo mordió pensando en Sakura y dejó el auricular sobre el aparato antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño para masturbarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mentiría si negase que la esperaba con la impaciencia que le había negado por teléfono. Estuvo sentado al borde de su silla, tratando de parecer lo más indolente posible, redactando un informe mientras echaba vistazos al reloj en la esquina de la barra de tareas de su ordenador para cerciorarse de que el tiempo no estaba pasando tan rápido como habría querido. Casi dio un respingo cuando el teléfono en su escritorio empezó a sonar.

-Uchiha –respondió.

-La señorita Haruno ha venido a verle –oyó la voz de Hayate, el agente de recepción-. Dice que tiene una cita concertada con usted.

Sasuke apretó los labios en una línea. Sólo Sakura podría tener el descaro de entrar allí y decir algo así.

-Bajo enseguida –respondió antes de colgar.

No se dio cuenta de que se estaba alisando las arrugas del uniforme en el ascensor hasta que las puertas se abrieron en la planta baja. Sasuke se apeó y paseó la mirada por el vestíbulo. Sakura estaba sentada en una butaca de plástico y hojeaba un panfleto acerca de los criminales más buscados. _Qué ironía_. Llevaba un abrigo color escarlata y una bufanda blanca. Sus largas piernas estaban cubiertas por medias negras con estampado de rejilla. Calzaba botas negras con un poco de tacón. Sasuke se aproximó a ella.

-Señorita Haruno.

Sakura alzó la vista hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa. Era de la clase calculada al milímetro para hacer sucumbir a los hombres. Sasuke tuvo que reconocerlo para sus adentros y admitir, de la misma manera, que funcionaba.

-Agente Uchiha –pronunció ella-. Celebro verle.

Se incorporó. Gracias a los tacones su coronilla le llegaba a Sasuke a la altura de los ojos. El agente se cuadró.

-Sígame –solicitó.

Se encaminaron al ascensor. Al cerrarse las puertas, Sakura preguntó:

-¿Voy a prestar declaración ahora?

-Primero tienes que hablar con la comisaria. Ella decidirá si tu testimonio es relevante –contestó él. No era más que el protocolo a seguir; Sasuke sabía que no había manera alguna de que Tsunade opinase lo contrario-. ¿Es que tienes otros compromisos?

-Ninguno más importante que estar hoy contigo –respondió ella orientando el cuerpo hacia él.

Sasuke evitó mirarla.

-Precioso. Me tienes a tus pies –soltó con marcado cinismo. Sakura se apartó con una risita al tiempo que la puerta del ascensor se abría. Se adentraron en el corredor-. No pierdas el tiempo tratando de seducirme. Gracias a tus trucos en el _Club Magia_ perdí bastante credibilidad en comisaría y mi responsabilidad en este caso es muy limitada porque temen que vuelva a cagarla.

Se cruzaron con Kiba, al que Sasuke saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Siguieron caminando en dirección a la puerta que cerraba el pasillo.

-Te compensaré –musitó Sakura en respuesta.

-No creo que puedas –replicó Sasuke.

-Le voy a hablar muy bien de ti a tu comisaria, agente Uchiha –aseguró Sakura-. No de lo sexy que suenas al teléfono, claro, sino de lo diligente que eres. De la manera tan certera que tuviste de convencerme para que colaborase en el operativo.

Habían llegado a la altura de la puerta. Sasuke seguía albergando dudas. Posó la mano derecha en el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Cómo? –No veía la manera que iba a tener Sakura de decir algo así de él sin desvelar sus conversaciones telefónicas.

-Déjalo en mis manos –contestó ella.

Sasuke bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro:

-No puedo dejar nada en tus manos. Las cosas _desaparecen_ cuando llegan a tus manos, ¿no era ése tu juego?

-Ya no, agente Uchiha –arrulló Sakura-, ya no. He decidido poner mis habilidades al servicio del bien esta vez. Ésa es una medalla que puedes lucir con orgullo.

Le pasó una mano por el pecho en un gesto tan leve que pareció casual. A continuación llamó a la puerta de Tsunade con los nudillos. Un ahogado "adelante" sonó desde el interior. Sasuke miró a Sakura durante un segundo antes de abrir la puerta. La dejó entrar primero y acto seguido cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Comisaria.

Tsunade llevaba unas gafas de media luna y cubría disimuladamente con un informe el rasca y gana con el que estaba entretenida. Alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke y Sakura. La sonrisa de esta última se había metamorfoseado, perdiendo el acento diabólico que la hacía tan seductora, para tornarse angelical. Era la clase de sonrisa de una buena hija dedicada labores de caridad en su parroquia.

-La señorita Sakura Haruno –la presentó Sasuke.

Tsunade se quitó las gafas con un rápido ademán. Aquel nombre no era de los que se olvidan fácilmente. El fracaso más sonado de su equipo reposaba en los hombros de aquella chica. El retrato robot no le hacía justicia. Era lo bastante guapa como para que Tsunade comprendiese cómo había conseguido que Sasuke, uno de sus mejores agentes, perdiese la cabeza meses atrás. Sin embargo, soltó:

-Te imaginaba más alta. ¿A qué debo el honor?

-Me he enterado del cierre del _Club Magia_ –empezó a hablar Sakura-. Según tengo entendido se debe a un asunto de drogas, y me gustaría contarle lo que sé al respecto.

La comisaria contempló a la joven con renovado interés. Seguía en búsqueda y captura, así que no se le escapó que, habiendo acudido voluntariamente, sabía que estaba en condiciones de negociar. Le hizo un gesto para que tomase asiento frente a ella y se dirigió a Sasuke:

-Agente Uchiha, puede retirarse.

Él se tocó la visera de la gorra a modo de saludo y salió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noticia de que Sakura Haruno, _aquella_ Sakura Haruno, estaba en comisaria corrió como la pólvora en cuestión de un par de horas. Sasuke tuvo suerte de que el sargento Hyūga, su superior directo, decidiese apartarle del epicentro mandándole a patrullar con Naruto. Cuando regresaron había pasado la hora de la comida y Sakura se había marchado ya. Los miembros del operativo fueron convocados a una reunión de urgencia en que Tsunade expuso lo que Sakura había confesado. Muchos de los interrogatorios que ya habían tenido lugar habrían de repetirse, ya que la ladrona había aportado detalles que servirían para presionar a los testigos y completar lo que sabían. Habían dado un paso de gigante y Tsunade no se arredró a la hora de anunciar que, le gustase o no, y no le gustaba, el testimonio de Sakura había resultado clave.

-¿Qué va a ser de ella, comisaria? No la ha detenido, ¿no? –Preguntó Shikamaru.

-No. Ha sabido manejar su información para llegar a un acuerdo conmigo. De todas formas va a tener que vivir bajo el radar durante una larga temporada. –Tsunade dejó un informe en la mesa. Los agentes se lo fueron pasando-. Ahí hay nombres de individuos involucrados directamente con el caso, además de contactos y lugares que tenemos que registrar. Los peces gordos de la trama van a tener tiempo de descubrir que ha sido ella quien ha dado el soplo antes de que los detengamos a todos. Su vida corre peligro y lo sabe, pero dice que puede apañárselas sola, así que no la detendremos por los robos pero tampoco contará con protección oficial.

Un murmullo de desaprobación por aquella temeridad se extendió entre los agentes. Sasuke echó un vistazo desinteresado al informe. No podía evitar preguntarse qué tenía Sakura en la cabeza y cuáles eran sus planes. Se preguntó si sería capaz de hablar con ella para averiguarlo.

Al final de la reunión Tsunade le convocó a su despacho para felicitarle por haber convencido a la joven para que testificase. No entró en detalles que desvelaran lo que Sakura le había contado, pero Sasuke prefirió aceptar sus palabras sin más para no despertar sospechas. Su turno acababa en una hora y no veía el momento de volver a su casa.

Se estaba cambiando en los vestuarios cuando recordó que Itachi volvería al mismo tiempo que él. Sakura no le llamaría esa noche, entonces.

-Sasuke, vamos a tomar una cerveza, ¿vienes? –Le preguntó Naruto ya en la calle.

El aludido se cerró el abrigo mientras sopesaba la idea. Le pareció ver movimiento tan solo unos portales más abajo y tuvo una corazonada. Decidió obedecer a su instinto.

-La próxima vez –aseguró, y se encaminó en dirección contraria.

Sakura se encontraba junto a la entrada a un banco ya cerrado. Miraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, pero levantó la mirada hacia el cuando le oyó acercarse. Se miraron durante un instante casi interminable.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –Inquirió Sasuke al fin.

-Al orgullo del Cuerpo de Policía, ¿le has visto? –Ella fingió mirar por encima de su hombro.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Nunca he oído hablar de él.

Sakura rio. Empezaron a caminar juntos. A tan solo unos metros se encontraba una de las avenidas comerciales repletas de espíritu navideño. No era lo que mejor encajaba con su humor, pero eso era lo de menos. Sakura estaba a su lado y posiblemente fuera la última vez que se vieran.

-Ese uniforme tuyo te favorece casi tanto como el traje que llevabas el día que nos conocimos, agente Uchiha –comentó ella, festiva.

-Algunos tenemos esa suerte –le siguió Sasuke el juego. Cambió el tono para preguntar-. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Imagino que la comisaria te ha dicho que no va a haber escoltas policiales para mí –exhaló un suspiro teatral, como si aquello supusiera una terrible decepción-. En fin, me esfumaré. Mientras te esperaba compré un billete de avión a California. Sólo ida. Tengo un amigo allí que me ayudará con el visado.

-Debes tener el pasaporte lleno de sellos –observó Sasuke.

Sakura enlazó el brazo izquierdo en el derecho de él.

-En realidad no. No me hace quedar nada bien y lo sé, pero mentí cuando te dije que estaba en el extranjero la primera vez que te llamé.

Le tocó a Sasuke suspirar. No podía evitar sentirse un poco idiota.

-Tengo la sensación de que todo lo que te rodea va a desaparecer como humo si me acerco demasiado. ¿De verdad es Sakura tu verdadero nombre?

Se detuvieron en mitad de la acera, justo delante del escaparate de una joyería. La luz del mismo les bañó de pies a cabeza.

-Sí, me llamo Sakura. Y si no fuera el caso me cambiaría el nombre, porque me encanta cómo lo pronuncias. –Quizá fuera su imaginación, pero los ojos de la joven parecían tener un brillo especial cuando le llamó por su nombre de pila por primera vez-. Sasuke…

Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la besó. Ella dejó escapar un gemido aliviado cuando la lengua de Sasuke se internó en su boca. Ladeó la cabeza para facilitarle un movimiento y él la apretó hacia sí buscando eliminar la distancia que creaban sus ropas. Sakura le pasó la mano por el pelo de camino hacia su rostro mientras con la otra se agarraba a los hombros del policía.

-Pensaba que no me besarías nunca –susurró Sakura cuando se separaron.

-¿Bromeas? No he dejado de pensar en hacerlo en meses –respondió el.

-¿He sido lo único que tenías en la cabeza?

-Hn.

Volvió a perseguir los labios de Sakura con los suyos. Ella había estado de puntillas para llegar a su altura, pero cuando bajó los tacones hasta el suelo, él la siguió sin romper el beso.

-Ven conmigo –dijo Sakura. El viento frío le congelaba los labios inflamados por el beso.

-¿A California? –Inquirió Sasuke, incrédulo.

Ella hundió la cara en la cazadora del policía y dejó escapar una risita.

-No, a mi apartamento. A hacer saltar por los aires esta tensión sexual que se me está comiendo viva.

Le pareció una alternativa inmejorable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura compartía piso con otras dos chicas que al parecer no estaban en casa. Su dormitorio no era ni pequeño ni grande, y aunque mostraba las señales de que alguien vivía allí, a Sasuke no se le escaparon las dos bolsas de viaje agazapadas tras la puerta. Sakura era una delincuente muy precavida, por lo visto, ya que lo tenía todo listo para poner pies en polvorosa en cuanto las cosas pintaran mal.

La manera en que la había besado en la calle no era nada comparado con lo que se reservaba para cuando se encontrasen bajo techo. Sakura ya jadeaba pegada a sus labios cuando se quitaron los abrigos con impaciencia, dejándolos caer al suelo del vestíbulo. Sasuke le subió hasta la cintura la falda del vestido negro que llevaba para poder montarla en su cadera en cuanto pusieron un pie en la habitación. A ella se le escapó un gemido expectante al notar lo duro que estaba. Le enterró la mano en el pelo, pasándole los dedos por el cuero cabelludo de una forma que le puso la carne de gallina. Cuando llegaron a la cama Sasuke le quitó el vestido sacándoselo por la cabeza. Sakura llevaba un sujetador de color verde oscuro que le levantaba el pecho de una forma muy coqueta. Sasuke mordió los labios de Sakura con un gruñido. Se quitó la camiseta, ansioso por notar su piel bajo la suya.

-¿Cómo quieres hacérmelo? –Preguntó ella arrastrando la voz, falta de aliento.

-De todas las maneras posibles –jadeó Sasuke en respuesta.

Se buscó la cartera en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros para hacerse con el preservativo que llevaba siempre encima, pero Sakura adivinó sus intenciones y le detuvo:

-Tomo la píldora. No hace falta.

Con un jadeo ante la idea de hacerlo a pelo, Sasuke le metió la mano por debajo de la cinturilla de las medias y tiró de ellas para quitárselas, rasgando la tela. Debajo la joven llevaba unas braguitas a juego con el sujetador. Sakura le lamió las clavículas, arrancándole un gemido.

-Me encanta cómo suenas –murmuró.

Descendió por los pectorales de Sasuke, besándole sin parar, mientras él le recorría el pelo con las dos manos. Sakura acarició la erección sobre la tela de los vaqueros, presionando con suavidad cuando llegó al glande.

-Dame un respiro –siseó entrecortadamente Sasuke.

-Jamás, agente. –Le mordió la barbilla y ordenó-. Quítate los pantalones.

Él empezó a hacerlo, pero Sakura se impacientó y acabó quitándoselos ella misma. A continuación hizo lo propio con los calzoncillos de color azul marino. Una vez estuvo completamente desnudo, le contempló permitiendo que se dibujase en su rostro una sonrisa satisfecha. Oh, sí. Lo que había toqueteado en el reservado del _Club Magia_ era tan glorioso como había imaginado, y lo había imaginado _mucho_. Él se percató de su mirada y no logró reprimir una sonrisa torcida, tumbado boca arriba en la cama:

-¿Ves algo que te guste?

Ella fingió pensárselo.

-No me llega tan sólo con mirar –aventuró.

Tenía las rodillas apoyadas a ambos lados de la cadera de Sasuke. Él le acarició los muslos y Sakura se llevó las manos a la espalda para quitarse el sujetador. El policía no pudo sino contemplarla con expectación. Sus manos ascendieron por los costados de Sakura hasta acunar sus pechos.

-¿Ves algo que te guste? –Preguntó ella.

-Lo veo todo –contestó Sasuke-, y lo quiero todo.

Hizo ademán de incorporar la mitad superior de su cuerpo hacia ella, pero Sakura le puso un dedo sobre los labios para que se quedase tumbado como estaba. Se quitó las braguitas con presteza y atrapó el pene de Sasuke entre los dedos para tantear su entrada mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba muy húmeda; llevaba así desde que entró en comisaría y le vio buscándola vestido con aquel maldito uniforme. El largo brazo de la ley le había dado caza y se la había llevado a la cama. No tenía quejas al respecto.

Sasuke exhaló un gemido al notarse entrar en Sakura. Su sexo le recibió como un guante, como si le hubieran tomado la medida para modelarla. La agarró por las rodillas e inclinó la pelvis hacia ella, rendido tan sólo de sentir cómo le rodeaba. Fue ella quien marcó el ritmo para él, subiendo y bajando despacio, alargando hasta la agonía la fricción perfecta, exquisita, de sus cuerpos. Sasuke volvió a intentar incorporarse para besarla, pero Sakura le empujó de nuevo para que se tumbase en la cama. La oyó gemir de una forma que le sacudió de arriba abajo como un chispazo eléctrico. Dejó sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke, presionándole para que se quedase en aquella posición. Le encantaba verle en aquella postura, debajo de ella, gruñendo de placer cada vez que ella realizaba aquellos movimientos con la cadera. Cuando empezó a incrementar el ritmo le quitó las manos de encima y se irguió; notó la cercanía del clímax y Sasuke no volvió a intentar incorporarse hacia ella, aunque un beso era lo único que quería, lo único que le faltaba, pero Sakura le cabalgaba con la mirada perdida, gemía su nombre, y cuando alcanzó aquel primer orgasmo que abrazó el sexo de Sasuke en una contracción que le hizo rugir de placer se dio cuenta de que tenía más para ella. Aprovechó el breve instante de estupor tras el orgasmo que acababa de barrer a Sakura para agarrarle la cintura con el brazo derecho y empujarla a la cama para echarse encima de ella. Enlazó su mano izquierda con la derecha de Sakura y empleó la diestra para cubrirle el cuello antes de embestir en ella con fuerza.

-¡Sí! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sigue! –Gritó Sakura.

El rostro del policía se transformó con una sonrisa malévola al contemplar la expresión en el rostro de la joven, sus ojos cerrados en éxtasis, las lágrimas que destellaban entre sus pestañas. Volvió a embestir en ella con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y jadeaba con la boca abierta; hacía tanto que no follaba así…

La mano que había enlazado con la de Sakura se deslizó de sus dedos para agarrarle la muñeca, y la otra abandonó el cuello de la joven para asirse al cabecero de la cama. Ella le tanteó con su mano libre el abdomen y el costado hasta alcanzar su brazo, su hombro; quería tocarle la cara pero sus embestidas se hacían cada vez más cortas y rápidas. Se corrieron casi a la vez, Sasuke hundió la cabeza en la almohada junto a la joven y se quedó quieto, esperando a que su respiración se calmara, pensando que si fuera un cuerpo celeste, habría entrado en órbita en torno a Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Vas a venir a despedirme al aeropuerto? –Preguntó la joven en la penumbra de su habitación.

Estaba tumbada boca arriba en la cama con Sasuke encima. Él reposaba su frente en el hueco del cuello de la joven, su mejilla apoyada en la clavícula izquierda. Sakura le acariciaba el pelo distraídamente con una mano mientras que la otra estaba posada perezosamente en el bíceps del policía.

-Sí, con un cañón de confeti –contestó él, mordaz.

-Prefiero un espectáculo de pirotecnia –replicó ella.

Sasuke rio por la nariz.

-Me lo apuntaré.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Había empezado a nevar un rato antes y los copos se arremolinaban contra los cristales de la ventana. Sasuke pensó que había pocas sensaciones más placenteras que acurrucarse en el calor del cuerpo de una chica como Sakura en una noche fría de diciembre.

-No creo que volvamos a vernos, Sasuke –musitó Sakura.

A él se le ocurrió que la joven, siempre tan desvergonzada, sonaba un poco triste. Pero sin duda eran imaginaciones suyas.

-Salvo que vaya a buscarte a California –repuso-, o a donde coño sea que planees ir después.

-¿Y cómo piensas dar conmigo? –Aquel tono insolente había vuelto a ella.

Sasuke giró la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla bajo la de Sakura. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

-Ése es mi problema. Lo único que necesitas saber es que pienso hacerlo.

La reacción de Sakura fue sonreír, azorada. Por primera vez desde que la conoció, Sasuke la vio ruborizarse. Estiró el cuello para besarla en los labios, superficialmente al principio, pero no tardaron en ahondar en el beso.

-La espera va a ser interminable –gimió Sakura contra los labios de Sasuke.

-Tendré que darte algo para que te acuerdes de mí entonces –contestó él separándole las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas.

Sakura soltó un gorjeo de placer y se dejó llevar.


End file.
